The diameter, in inches, of a sphere with twice the volume of a sphere of radius 9 inches can be expressed in the form $a\sqrt[3]{b}$ where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers and $b$ contains no perfect cube factors.  Compute $a+b$.
A sphere with radius 9 inches has volume $\frac{4}{3}\pi(9^3)=4\cdot 9^2 \cdot 3\pi$ cubic inches; twice this is $8\cdot 9^2\cdot 3 \pi$ cubic inches.  Let the radius of the larger sphere be $r$, so we have \[\frac{4}{3}\pi r^3= 8\cdot 9^2\cdot 3\pi .\] Solving for $r$ yields \[r^3 =2\cdot 9^3 \Rightarrow r = 9\sqrt[3]{2}.\]  The diameter is twice this value, or $18\sqrt[3]{2}$ inches.  Hence $a=18$, $b=2$, and $a+b=\boxed{20}$.